We Started From The Bottom
by amksschristian
Summary: An AU. Kensi and Deeks meet in high school
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**A/N: An AU. What if Kensi and Deeks had met in high school? This will still include the whole ordeal with Deeks' dad, and Kensi's dad's death, but Kensi isn't homeless. She's a foster child. Also, because of my love of Choir, (Go CTJHS Choir!) Kensi will be a choir kid. Deeks will be a soccer player. Please enjoy :)**_

Kensi had just started her Junior year of high school at Pacific SouthWest High School, in Los Angeles, California. She was only 16 years old, but she had already been through so much stuff. Her mom had left her and her dad. Her dad died when she was only 15, and then she was forced into foster care, only two months after his death. She hated her life. She had no friends or family left, and now she had to start at a new high school, where she was fresh bait. She was just praying that choir could be her safe haven. Hopefully the kids at PSWHS wouldn't be bitches.

During lunch she was fully expecting to be left completely alone, but a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, surfer dude sat down across from her.

"Who are you?" Kensi asked, coldly.

"My name's Marty, but I like to be called Deeks. What's your name?" He said as he smiled brightly at her.

"None of your business."

"Well, clearly you're not in the mood to talk, so I'll talk to you."

Kensi just stared at him, waiting to see what he was going to do.

"I'm a Junior. I'm on the varsity soccer team. I'm in Spanish, even though my accent sucks. I don't have very many friends. Even the other people on the soccer team think I'm a joke. You looked like you didn't have any friends either, so I decided to sit with you. If you want me to leave, I will."

"You don't have to leave."

"Ok. Now that I told you a little about me, can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is Kensi. I'm a Junior, too." She obliged.

"Is Kensi short for something?"

"Nope. Just Kensi. Is Marty short for something?"

"Martin. But only my mom calls me that."

"Is Deeks you're last name?"

"Technically no. My last name is Brandel, but my mom's last name is Deeks. It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Maybe I'll tell you one day."

"Ok." She dropped it, seeing his apprehension.

"So, will you be my friend?" He asked, flashing another smile.

"I've got nothing better to do." She said, smirking.

"Now that we're friends, you can tell me more about yourself."

"I'm athletic, but not in any sports. They conflict too much with my choir schedule."

"Choir kid, huh? Are you any good?"

"I made first chair at All State last year."

"I don't know what that means."

"So there's a huge competition in choir. It starts with Region Choir. You compete with everyone in the region. There are 30 spots in the choir, known as chairs. There are 30 chairs for each for part. There are 8 voice parts. I'm a First Soprano. I sing the highest parts. Anyway, so after Region, the top 10 chairs go to Pre-Area. An Area is comprised of multiple regions. After Pre-Area, the top 5 chairs go to Area, aka All State. I competed with the best singers in the state, and came out on top."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive."

"I love choir. Or at least I did. I haven't been yet, and I'm nervous to see how it's gonna go."

"Well, I'm not sure how good the choir is. I've never been to a concert, and they've never performed at a game. I'm sure you'll be fine though. So, what language do you take?"

"Yo también tomo español, pero mi acento es muy bien." (I take Spanish too, but my accent is very good.)

"Show off much?" Deeks scoffed.

"I've been learning Spanish since I was 5. I'm also fluent in Portuguese, and I know some French."

"Are your parents really into language?"

"My dad was a Marine. He travelled all over the world. He picked up some French while on a tour in France, and he taught me when he got back. I started learning at the age of 12."

"Did your dad retire from the Marines?"

"Yeah. He works as a personal trainer now." Kensi lied. She wasn't ready to talk about her dad's death.

"Cool. What about the Portuguese? How did you learn that?"

"My mom's parents were from Portugal. My mom grew up speaking English and Portuguese. She taught me. I grew up bilingual. My mom lived in Spain for ten years from the age of 5 to 15, so obviously she learned Spanish. She decided to start teaching me at the age of 5."

"Quite the history. So you're what? Portuguese-American? Half Portuguese, half white?"

"My dad's family is mostly of German decent. My mom's family is all from Portugal. I was born in Boston, but moved to San Diego when I was only 6 months old. We moved to LA when I was 10."

"I've lived hear all my life."

"Do you plan on staying here for the rest of your life?"

"Yeah. I love this city."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"What about you? Do you wanna live here for life?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just wait and see where life takes me."

Right as Deeks was going to respond, the bell rang, signaling it was time to get to 6th period.

"I have a game tonight. I would love it if you came. Here's my number." Deeks said as he gave her a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

The new friends went their separate ways, and met again during 8th period. It turns out they have Spanish class together.

"Hi again, Kensi." Deeks said as he sat down next to her.

"Oi."

"I think you mean 'Oye.'"

"No, I mean 'Oi. It means hi in Portuguese."

"Oh. But this is Spanish class."

"And I speak perfect Spanish, yet I'm here anyway."

"Touché. So, how did choir go?"

"Really well, actually. The people seem very nice, and I got the music for Region. I have to start practicing immediately if I want to have any shot at making it."

"When is the first competition?"

"October 20th. I have to learn 3 songs by then, and it's August 16th. Normally I would've gotten the music in June or July, but I transferred schools. I'll be behind everyone else, but I'm a fast learner."

"What songs do you have to learn?"

"Ave Maria, it's in Latin. Barcarolle, it's in French and it's super easy. And Agnus Dei in the Latin version."

"I have never heard of any of them. Why don't you have any English songs?"

"Because there aren't a lot of old English songs, and the state music association likes to use old songs."

"Cool, I guess. I'll happily be you're practice audience anytime."

"I might take you up on that offer."

"Ok."

"Discúlpeme Señor Deeks y Señorita Blye. Hablan solo en Español. No Inglés." The teacher said, hearing their conversation. (Excuse me Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye. Speak only in Spanish. No English.)

"Lo siento mucho, Señora." Kensi apologized. (So sorry, Ma'am.)

"Lo siento, Maestra." Deeks quickly apologized after Deeks. (Sorry, Teacher.)

Kensi could feel her cheeks becoming as red, as the whole class stared at them. She was already pissing off a teacher on her first day. Just great.

The two stopped talking and paid attention for the rest of class, when the bell finally rang, Kensi quickly sprung out of her seat and started gathering her stuff.

"So I know this is kind of awkward to ask you considering we just met today, but can you act like my girlfriend? I want to introduce you to the soccer team, and they all think I'm a loser. If I introduced you as my girlfriend, maybe they'd respect me a little more." Deeks said, as the two walked to the athletics building.

"You want to use me?" Kensi deadpanned?"

"Just for today, then we'll never do it again. Please." He pleaded.

"I guess. But I'm not kissing you."

"You don't have to, but we should hold hands when we walk into the gym."

"Fine." Kensi said as she intertwined her fingers with his.

She actually didn't mind it as much as she thought she would, but of course she wasn't going to tell him that.

The two walked into the gym, where the rest of the soccer team was.

"Who's this, Deeks?" The team captain named Codee Issac asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Kensi."

"Wow, little Deeks is finally grown up." Another player said.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Conner?"

Nobody said anything.

"That's what I thought."

Deeks walked slightly away from the team with Kensi to talk.

"Sorry about that. Like I said, they don't respect me and apparently anything that comes with me."

"It's ok."

Kensi headed out to the soccer field while Deeks get ready for the game.

After a nearly 2 hour game, the PSW Fighting Seals won 20-12 against the Northern Hills High Elephants.

"You were good. I don't understand why the team doesn't respect you." Kensi said as she met back up with Deeks in the gym.

"I don't know either. I play better than most of the people on the team. I scored 7 of the goals. That's like a third of the goals we made."

"I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Kensi walked away, smiling, realizing this was going to be the start of something wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over the next few months, the two became the best of friends. Kensi was happy she finally had a friend, but Deeks was trying to become more than friends. Obviously, Kensi wasn't an idiot. She knew Deeks flirted with her, so she flirted back. This went on for awhile until one fateful day.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Deeks asked as Kensi showed up at his doorstep at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"I got into a fight. Can I stay here?"

"Tell me the truth."

"I technically did get into a fight. The fight was with my stupid foster parents."

"You're a foster kid?!"

"Yeah. I have been since I was 15 and a half."

"But what about your parents? I thought you said your dad and you were close, and, and, and—"

"My dad died, when I was 15 and 4 months. Two months later, I was put into foster care."

"So, you just decided to leave that very big detail out of all of our conversations."

"I don't like talking about it." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Can I please come in? It's cold and my face really hurts."

"Yeah, come in."

Kensi sat down on the couch, while Deeks got her an ice pack.

"So, what happened?"

"With what?"

"Your face."

"I did something they didn't like. She started yelling at me, while he started beating me. It's happened before and chances are it will happen again."

"Why do you act like this is nothing?"

"Because it's just part of life. We don't always get what we want, when we want it."

"Well, I've seen abuse first hand. It's awful."

"Who abused you?"

"My father. He was an alcoholic. He was violent when he was drunk. One day, on thanksgiving day when I was 11 years old, he came home drunk and ready to swing. He started beating on my mom. I had had enough, so I pulled out a gun my friend Ray had given me and threatened to shoot him if he didn't stop. He didn't stop."

"You shot your dad at 11 years old!"

"Yes."

"What happened after?"

"It was just a graze to the thigh. He stopped hitting her, long enough for my mom and I to get away. We ran into my room, and crawled out through the window. We never looked back at that house. My mom was able to get us a hotel room for a few days. We got all new things, and started a new life."

"Do you know where he went?"

"I have now idea. I really don't care, either."

"I'm sorry."

"It is what it is. So, what about your mom?"

"She left when I was young. She tried to take me with her, but I ran away. I haven't seen her since."

"You could try to look for her. Maybe she'd pull you out of foster care."

"I really don't care. I don't want to see her. She left my dad for another man."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't still love you."

"If she did, she would've stayed here."

"Ok. Well, you should get some sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"I know."

"Before we go to sleep, what exactly did you do?"

"I got pregnant." She mumbled so he couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"I got pregnant." She said again, this time at normal volume.

"Um..."

"Say something."

"I really don't know what to say."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because."

"I'm not mad, Kensi. I'm just surprised."

"Surprised in a good way?"

"Eh." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Surprised in a bad way. I mean it's not like I was trying to get pregnant."

"I didn't even know you were seeing someone."

"I wasn't, and I'm not. It was just a one time thing. I met him at a party,"

"You don't exactly strike me as a one night stand person."

"I'm not. This was my first time."

"First time having sex, or having a one night stand?"

"First time having a one night stand. I've had sex before."

"So, are you gonna have the baby?"

"No. I'm getting an abortion. I'm not ready to be a single, teen mom, who lives in foster care."

"You could stay here. My mom and I could help you. You don't have to give up your baby."

"I'm not having a baby. I'm not ready, and I don't want to have a baby with a stranger. I want to have kids when I'm married."

"Ok. If that's what you want."

"It is. I'm gonna schedule an appointment tomorrow."

"Ok."

Deeks walked away to his bedroom, and left Kensi on the couch.

Kensi curled with a nearby blanket, and started crying. She couldn't believe this was her life. She always thought she would live a perfect life with her perfect dad, and have anything she could ever possibly need. But life sucks sometimes, and this is one of those sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

Kensi woke up in the morning, and felt extremely nauseous. She ran to the nearest bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. This attracted the attention of Deeks' mom.

"Who the hell are you?" Roberta Deeks asked as she barged into the bathroom.

"I'm Kensi. I'm Marty's friend. I came here early this morning, looking for a place to stay. He said I could stay here. I'll leave." Kensi said, as she started getting up. When she did this, she got really nauseous again. She plopped back down and threw up in the toilet again.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Kensi nodded.

"Is it my son's?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Thank god. You can stay. I'm gonna make pancakes for breakfast. You're welcome to have some if you want."

"Uh, thank you. I'm not really sure if I can stay, though. I should probably go home and get ready for school."

"You should eat. You need to keep your strength up, for the baby."

"I'm not keeping the baby. I'm scheduling an appointment with the abortion clinic, today. I don't really care about the baby."

"Every mother cares for their child."

"I'm not a mother."

"Sweetheart, the minute that baby become real, you became a mother."

"I can't have a baby. I'm a 16 year old foster kid. My dad's dead and my mom is God knows where. It's just better this way."

"You're just willing to kill your baby?"

"It's not like I want to get an abortion. I would love to have a baby, but I'm not in the position to be a mom. I'm not ready to be a mom."

"What if you stayed here?"

"What?"

"What if I became your legal guardian?"

"Why would you do that?"

"You could have a home and have your baby."

"I don't want that. I don't want you to take in some stranger and her unborn kid. I just met your son a few months ago. We're pretty close, but this is way too much."

"You just said you would love to be a mother. If I did this, you'd get that chance."

"This is a lot to think about. I don't know if I really want this. Can I think about it?"

"Yeah. Take as much time as you need. Just don't tell Martin about this. I don't want him to know yet."

"Ok. Now, I'm gonna go. I need to get ready."

"Ok. Do you have a car?"

"No."

"Here." Roberta tossed her a set of keys. "This is Martin's car. You can take it."

"Ok. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And I mean what I said. I really want you to think about it."

"I will."

Kensi drove back to the foster house, and thanked God that her foster parents had already gone to work. She was able to get ready fairly quickly, and then drove to school.

She met Deeks in the courtyard, when she arrived.

"Where did you go this morning? I woke up and you were gone."

"I had to go home, and get ready. And your mom gave me your car. Here." She said as she handed him his keys.

"So you met the infamous Roberta Deeks?"

"Yeah. She heard me throwing up in the bathroom."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure about having an abortion?"

"I don't know yet. I still have time to decide. I am making an appointment with my doctor today, though."

"Ok. And just so you know, whatever ever you decide, I'm here for you. I want to help you, in anyway I can."

"I appreciate that, but I think I need to do this by myself. I got myself into this, and I need to deal with this by myself."

"But you don't have to. There's nothing wrong with asking for help or relying on others. I know you were taught to be independent, but it's ok to be dependent sometimes, too."

"I know. And I will if I want it. Right now, I don't want it."

"Ok. I'll just stay on the sidelines."

"Thanks."

The two parted ways when the first bell rang. They went about the rest of their day, meeting up again at lunch, and then Spanish.

"Today has been awful." Kensi groaned as she plopped down next to Deeks.

"What happened?"

"Well, i through up this morning. Then again during second period, then again during choir. I got a 65 on my history quiz, and my choir teacher told me that I'm behind on my music for Region. She said I should just give up now, because I'm not gonna make it."

"That's awful. I'm sorry."

All Kensi could do was nod her head, before her eyes started to fill with tears.

"No, don't cry. It's ok." Deeks tried to soothe her, but his efforts were futile.

She put her head down on the desk, and continued to cry. She cried for a solid 15 minutes, before her eyes started to dry up.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really. I just really want to go home."

"We just have to get through this class, then I'll take you home."

"No. I have to go to the doctor."

"I'll take you to that, if you want."

"Ok."

They made it through the rest of the class, and then they walked to Deeks' car together.

Their ride to the doctor's office was silent, but not super uncomfortable. Kensi didn't want to talk, and Deeks didn't want to push her.

They got to the doctor's office and took a seat.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Deeks asked, after the nurse called Kensi's name.

"No. I'm fine."

"Ok."

Deeks day back down and Kensi followed the nurse.

"So, you think your pregnant?" The nurse asked, as Kensi sat down on the exam table.

"Yeah."

"You're 16, right?"

Kensi just nodded her head.

"Is the presumed father the one you were waiting with."

"God, no. I wish he was the father, but he's just a friend."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the father?"

"A guy I met at a party. We had a one night stand, and I haven't seen him since.

"Do you have any support to help with this?"

"My friend and his mom have offered to help me. I don't know if I'll take the offer yet."

"Ok. How about we see if your actually pregnant?"

"Ok."

"Just pee in this cup, and bring it back. The bathroom's around the corner."

Kensi walked out of the room, went to the bathroom, peed in the cup, and then gave it back to the nurse.

"So, pink means pregnant." The nurse said as she held up a paper pregnancy test.

She dipped the stick into the pee and it instantly turned pink.

"You, my dear, are pregnant. We're gonna draw blood to confirm."

"Ok."

"There doctor will be in shortly, and then I'll come back to draw your blood."

Kensi just sat there, not moving. The nurse stared at her, expecting a response, but when she realized she wasn't going to get one, she just left.

Kensi didn't know how to feel. Was she supposed to be happy? Was she supposed to be sad? Scared? Embarrassed? Confused? She really didn't know. She wasn't exactly happy, but she was mad or sad about it, either. She was a little embarrassed, but she knew she would be even more embarrassed when she started showing. She was nervous, and a little scared. She had a lot of things to consider. Abortion? Adoption? Open Adoption? Keeping the baby? Moving in with Deeks? Staying in foster care? Becoming emancipated and living on her own? How would she even afford a baby, if she did keep it? She'd surely need government aid, right?

That night, she left the doctor's office with hundreds of questions swarming around in her head.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Deeks asked as they drove back to her house.

"I'm pregnant. They drew some blood, to confirm."

"What are you gonna do?"

Kensi just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't really in the mood to start a conversation. She just needed to calm down before she could talk to anyone, about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kensi woke up the next morning, feeling like she'd been hit by a mental freight train. She still had all of the unanswered questions swarming. She so desperately wanted answered to at least some of these questions, but she didn't even know where to begin.

She reluctantly put aside her questions, and got ready for school.

"Good morning." Deeks said, as the pair met in the courtyard, just like every other morning.

Kensi gave a low grunt as a response. It was no secret that she hated morning, but Deeks figured it was even worse with morning sickness.

"How are you?"

"Eh. I feel crappy."

"Morning sickness?"

She gave a nod and a sigh for an answer.

"So, are you gonna answer my question?"

Kensi knew exactly what he meant.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, yet. I still have time to decide. And I wasn't really supposed to tell you this, but your mom offered to become my legal guardian."

"She did?"

"Yeah. Yesterday morning, I told her the gist of my situation, and she offered to become my legal guardian so I could have a place to raise the baby."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I'd think about it."

"Did you?"

"A little. It's only been a day."

"Do you want that?"

"I mean, it'd be nice. I'd have a home, and I could have the baby. But I don't want to accept the help. I want to do this on my own. Chances are that will lead me down the abortion path, but it'll be my choice."

"But, Kens, this is the best way for you to raise your baby. You'd have a home, and food, and security, and stability. That's what a baby needs. If you were to raise a baby on your own, would you be able to promise security and stability?"

"I don't know. Probably not."

"I told you yesterday that it's ok to except help. I will tell it to you everyday if that's what it takes for you to believe it."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier. I've always been independent, even before I become a foster kid. My dad raised me to be able to take care of myself, and anything that came with me. It's not in my nature to be dependent on others."

"I know, but I have an offer for you. How about you come live with us for like a month. See how you like it, and then you can decide."

"I don't know if I can. My foster parents probably won't allow that."

"Kensi, they beat you. They clearly don't like you, and don't want you. They won't care."

"But what if they do?"

"They won't."

Kensi thought about for a few moments before she gave her answer.

"Ok. Fine. A month. I see how it is, and then I make my decision."

"After you have my mom's lasagna, you'll be hooked."

The pair went their spectate ways, meeting again and lunch and 8th period.

"So, you should come home with me, and then I'll take over to your place when you want. Probably after dinner."

"Ok. I'm just gonna ask, when does your mom work?"

"She's a pharmacist tech. She works from 9-4, and then again from 8-12."

"And she makes enough money to support you and maybe me and a baby?"

"Well she makes a decent amount, but one of us will probably have to get a job."

"Ok. I'll look for one this weekend."

"I said one of us. Not necessarily you."

"Yeah, but it's my kid. It's my responsibility. You shouldn't be forced to pay for something I did."

"Yeah, but people don't usually tend to hire pregnant teenagers. It promotes a bad image. You might not be able to find a job."

"I'll be fine."

"Let's both look this weekend. Ultimately, only one of us can get a job because there's only one car that we now share."

"That's true."

Deeks was going to answer, but he realized that the whole class and the teacher were staring at them.

"Señor Deeks y Señorita Blye, go the office. You have disrupted the class, and you're both repeat offenders." The teacher said, in English so they understood she was serious.

Kensi could feel her cheeks getting red and the backs of her eyes start to sting with tears. Damn hormones. Kensi was fairly certain that at least one other person knew she was pregnant. By the beginning of tomorrow, half the school would.

"Lo siento, Señora Gonzales." Deeks said as he and Kensi gathered their things.

The pair walked out of the classroom, and headed for the office.

"Deeks, the whole class knows I'm pregnant. By tomorrow, half the school will know. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Kensi told him, worriedly as they walked to the office.

"I don't know. It's my fault, and I'm so sorry."

"I'm not blaming you. I'm just mad at the situation."

"Maybe you should stay away from school for a few days. Maybe just so people find another rumor to worry about."

"Yeah, but I have things to do in all of my classes."

"Maybe I could pick up your homework."

"Well now you're just sounding like my boyfriend."

"I can be if you want me to." He said, completely serious.

"Ha ha, that's funny." Kensi laughed, nervously.

"I'm being serious, Kens. We've known each other for like 6 months. We do practically everything together. We see each other everyday, and you're gonna be living with me soon."

"I don't know. I mean, my life is about to change forever. Do you really want to be involved with me, for that?"

"I will already be involved. This way, we'd be happy together, and things would be slightly less awkward."

Kensi didn't answer. They had arrived at the principal's office, and she still hadn't spoken. Deeks decided not to press.

The pair was left off by the principal with a stern talking to, and a warning to not do it again. Obviously, they'd both agreed it was a giant waste of time.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok. I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Ok. I promise I won't break your heart."

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise."

The new couple hugged, right in the middle of the hallway, for probably longer than they should've. They were happy, and hopeful.

Chapter 4

Kensi woke up the next morning, feeling like she'd been hit by a mental freight train. She still had all of the unanswered questions swarming. She so desperately wanted answered to at least some of these questions, but she didn't even know where to begin.

She reluctantly put aside her questions, and got ready for school.

"Good morning." Deeks said, as the pair met in the courtyard, just like every other morning.

Kensi gave a low grunt as a response. It was no secret that she hated morning, but Deeks figured it was even worse with morning sickness.

"How are you?"

"Eh. I feel crappy."

"Morning sickness?"

She gave a nod and a sigh for an answer.

"So, are you gonna answer my question?"

Kensi knew exactly what he meant.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, yet. I still have time to decide. And I wasn't really supposed to tell you this, but your mom offered to become my legal guardian."

"She did?"

"Yeah. Yesterday morning, I told her the gist of my situation, and she offered to become my legal guardian so I could have a place to raise the baby."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I'd think about it."

"Did you?"

"A little. It's only been a day."

"Do you want that?"

"I mean, it'd be nice. I'd have a home, and I could have the baby. But I don't want to accept the help. I want to do this on my own. Chances are that will lead me down the abortion path, but it'll be my choice."

"But, Kens, this is the best way for you to raise your baby. You'd have a home, and food, and security, and stability. That's what a baby needs. If you were to raise a baby on your own, would you be able to promise security and stability?"

"I don't know. Probably not."

"I told you yesterday that it's ok to except help. I will tell it to you everyday if that's what it takes for you to believe it."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier. I've always been independent, even before I become a foster kid. My dad raised me to be able to take care of myself, and anything that came with me. It's not in my nature to be dependent on others."

"I know, but I have an offer for you. How about you come live with us for like a month. See how you like it, and then you can decide."

"I don't know if I can. My foster parents probably won't allow that."

"Kensi, they beat you. They clearly don't like you, and don't want you. They won't care."

"But what if they do?"

"They won't."

Kensi thought about for a few moments before she gave her answer.

"Ok. Fine. A month. I see how it is, and then I make my decision."

"After you have my mom's lasagna, you'll be hooked."

The pair went their spectate ways, meeting again and lunch and 8th period.

"So, you should come home with me, and then I'll take over to your place when you want. Probably after dinner."

"Ok. I'm just gonna ask, when does your mom work?"

"She's a pharmacist tech. She works from 9-4, and then again from 8-12."

"And she makes enough money to support you and maybe me and a baby?"

"Well she makes a decent amount, but one of us will probably have to get a job."

"Ok. I'll look for one this weekend."

"I said one of us. Not necessarily you."

"Yeah, but it's my kid. It's my responsibility. You shouldn't be forced to pay for something I did."

"Yeah, but people don't usually tend to hire pregnant teenagers. It promotes a bad image. You might not be able to find a job."

"I'll be fine."

"Let's both look this weekend. Ultimately, only one of us can get a job because there's only one car that we now share."

"That's true."

Deeks was going to answer, but he realized that the whole class and the teacher were staring at them.

"Señor Deeks y Señorita Blye, go the office. You have disrupted the class, and you're both repeat offenders." The teacher said, in English so they understood she was serious.

Kensi could feel her cheeks getting red and the backs of her eyes start to sting with tears. Damn hormones. Kensi was fairly certain that at least one other person knew she was pregnant. By the beginning of tomorrow, half the school would.

"Lo siento, Señora Gonzales." Deeks said as he and Kensi gathered their things.

The pair walked out of the classroom, and headed for the office.

"Deeks, the whole class knows I'm pregnant. By tomorrow, half the school will know. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Kensi told him, worriedly as they walked to the office.

"I don't know. It's my fault, and I'm so sorry."

"I'm not blaming you. I'm just mad at the situation."

"Maybe you should stay away from school for a few days. Maybe just so people find another rumor to worry about."

"Yeah, but I have things to do in all of my classes."

"Maybe I could pick up your homework."

"Well now you're just sounding like my boyfriend."

"I can be if you want me to." He said, completely serious.

"Ha ha, that's funny." Kensi laughed, nervously.

"I'm being serious, Kens. We've known each other for like 6 months. We do practically everything together. We see each other everyday, and you're gonna be living with me soon."

"I don't know. I mean, my life is about to change forever. Do you really want to be involved with me, for that?"

"I will already be involved. This way, we'd be happy together, and things would be slightly less awkward."

Kensi didn't answer. They had arrived at the principal's office, and she still hadn't spoken. Deeks decided not to press.

The pair was left off by the principal with a stern talking to, and a warning to not do it again. Obviously, they'd both agreed it was a giant waste of time.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok. I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Ok. I promise I won't break your heart."

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise."

The new couple hugged, right in the middle of the hallway, for probably longer than they should've. They were happy, and hopeful.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kensi did what Deeks suggested. She'd stayed home, well at Deeks' house, for a week. Deeks had brought her all of the assignments from her classes, and she avoided the building like the plague.

"So, have you heard anyone talking about me, lately?" Kensi asked, as she and Deeks were laying on his bed.

"I haven't heard anyone, but that doesn't mean they aren't. They know that we're friends. They would purposely not talk about it in front of me."

"I guess. I just don't want to go back, and be ridiculed and laughed at and called names. At my old school, there was this 14 year old who got pregnant, and they called her a slut, and they'd throw condoms at her. She was only 4 months, when she left school. I heard she had a miscarriage from all the stress."

"That's awful."

"I don't want that to happen to me."

"I'd like to promise you that it won't, but I can't."

"I know." She sighed.

Deeks didn't know what else to say, so he settled on a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like doing it." He said, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok." She said, through a smile. She leaned in for a kiss, and grabbed at his shirt. She was so horny now that she was pregnant. She and Deeks hadn't had sex yet, but she'd definitely thought about it.

"Kens, baby, what are you doing?" He asked, as he pulled away slightly.

"I want you so bad." She breathily said.

"Are you sure about this? We can wait."

"I'm sure. I have been for a long time."

Deeks kissed her again, and their mouths fought for dominance. Deeks moves down to her pulse point, slowly peppering kissing on her neck. Kensi started pulling down his pants. She got them about halfway down until someone barged right in.

"Martin!" Roberta exclaimed, shocked.

"Mom!" Deeks yelped as he quickly pulled his pants back up.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was trying to have alone time with my girlfriend."

"Your pregnant girlfriend, who also happens to be your best friend and now pseudo sister."

"Mom, can you just leave? Please?"

"Just don't break her heart." The mother said as she closed the door.

Deeks threw his head into his hand.

"That was..." Kensi started, but couldn't find the words to finish.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. We just have to make sure to lock the door next time."

"Next time? I mean maybe my mom is right."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're pregnant. You were my best friend before you were my girlfriend, and my mom's in the process of trying to foster you. That kind of makes you my sister."

"Wow, you really know how to woo a girl." Kensi said, as she got up off of the bed and headed for the door.

"I really suck at this."

"Yep." She said as she left.

Kensi walked back to her bedroom and plopped down on her bed. She was mad and still kind of horny. And she also really wanted peanut butter and sunflowers seeds. She was kind of hating pregnancy.

Kensi remained in her room until, Roberta called her out for dinner. Even then, Kensi grabbed a plate of food, and went back to her room.

Around 8:00, she heard a faint knock on her door.

"Come in."

Deeks slowly opened the door. He made his way over to her desk chair and sat down.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I accept your apology, but I'm still mad."

"I know I obviously said the wrong thing."

"Do you really think of me as your sister?"

"No. But legally you kind of are."

"So what? I'm not your sister. We have no blood relation. We're just two people who met a few months ago, and became best friends. Just because your mom is fostering me doesn't mean I'm automatically your sister."

"You're right."

"You could've just said you didn't want to have sex. You didn't have to make excuses by saying I'm pregnant and I'm basically your sister. My pregnancy shouldn't effect our relationship."

"It shouldn't, but it does. You are pregnant. The baby isn't mine and that makes it kind of awkward."

"I'm just gonna say this to get it out there. I wish this baby was yours."

"To be honest, I do too. Then we'd be preparing to have a baby together. But the baby isn't mine. And you're left to prepare by yourself, while I stand on the side playing the role of supportive friend/boyfriend."

"You can help me prepare, if you want. Ultimately, this baby has no father. I don't want to force you to do anything, but you can do it if you want to."

"Is this your long way of asking me to be a father to your baby?"

Kensi smiled nervously and shrugged.

"My answer is yes. Of course I will be your baby's father." He said as he pulled her in for a hug. He kissed her cheek, and continued hugging her.

"I love you." Kensi whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." This time he went in for a kiss on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"As my first paternal duty, I want to talk about baby names." Deeks said, with a smile on his face. He and Kensi were sitting in her bed together, watching some mindless reality tv.

"I'm just barely out of my first trimester. We don't even know the gender yet."

"Yeah, but we can still talk about names."

"Ok. What do you have in mind?"

"I like the names Mariana and Marisol."

"Marisol means Sea and Sun. It's pretty, but not what I would name my child."

"Ok. I like any names that have to do with nature. Ocean. Juniper. Lily. Rose. Fern."

"Why are those all girl names? What if it's a boy?"

"Ocean is gender neutral."

"I like Ocean. It's cute."

"Do you want to think of other names?"

"No. I like Ocean."

"Ocean what? What middle?"

"I like Ocean Rose for a girl. I want to pay homage to my dad if it's a boy. Ocean Donald."

"Ocean Rose and Ocean Donald. I like them. Now? Whose last name goes first?"

"It's tradition that the dad's goes last. So Ocean Rose Blye Deeks, or Ocean Donald Blye Deeks."

"My name last?"

"Yeah. Plus it sounds better than Deeks Blye."

"Thank you."

"This is your baby too, babe."

"I know, but still. Thank you for everything. Thank you for coming into my life and loving me."

"Same goes for you in mine."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Deeks and Kensi curled up together, Deeks' hand on her stomach, and they continued watching mindless tv. After awhile, Kensi started falling asleep. It was getting late, and Deeks wanted to go back to his room, but he didn't want to wake her. After a moment of decision, he decided to just stay for the night.

Kensi woke up to Deeks talking to her stomach. She decided to keep her eyes closed so she could listen to him talk.

"Hi Ocean. I'm your dad. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna talk anyway. Your mom and I decided on your name last night. I love it. The ocean is one of my favorite places. One day, we'll take you there. You'll be in a tiny pink wetsuit. I'll teach you and your mom how to surf. Your mom thinks you're a boy, but I'm pretty sure your a girl. If I'm right, then you're probably gonna look just like your mom. You're gonna be so beautiful. I love you so much already." He finished as he placed a light kiss on Kensi stomach.

"I know you're awake, by the way." He said, talking to Kensi

"How'd you know?" She asked, opening her eyes.

"Your breathing was less steady, and you were swallowing."

"It's cute that you're taking to the baby."

"Do you talk to the baby?"

"Not really. It's weird. It'd be like talking to an organ."

"But it's not. It's a human."

"I know, but it's still weird."

"Well, I'll talk to the baby. If you don't mind."

"I don't. It's cute and shows that you're gonna be a good dad."

"I hope I will be."

"I hope I'll be a good mom."

"I'm sure you will be. It's not gonna be easy, but you'll do great."

"It's definitely not gonna be easy. We're so young. We're gonna deal with a lot of stuff that most at our age don't deal with. People are gonna judge us, and tell us we're stupid and naïve."

"I know. I'm nervous about that."

"It won't matter, though. They don't know us. They don't know where we've been or where we're going. They don't matter to us. All that's gonna matter is our little family."

"I know, and I'm excited to start a life with you."

"I am too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

7 weeks later, came Kensi's 20 week scan. Kensi and Deeks luckily we're able to get an appointment during their lunch so they didn't have to have Roberta write a note as to why they missed school.

Once they got there, they sat down in the waiting area and talked more about their life together.

"So, what happens after we graduate?" Kensi asked.

"I want to go to school. It's always been a big priority of mine. What about you?" Deeks announced.

"I want to go to school as well. We could probably work something out. You go to night school, I go during the day, and someone's always home with Ocean."

"What about work? At least one of us has to have a job. We have to be able to provide for Ocean and pay the bills, too."

"Yeah, I know. We also have to find a place. And start buying supplies. And get health insurance. And look into daycares and schools. God, there is so much we have to do." She said, getting overwhelmed.

"Baby, it'll be fine. We'll figure it out."

"Deeks, we only have 20 weeks or less until Ocean is here. We still have so much to do."

"20 weeks is 5 months. 5 months is a long time. Plenty of time for me to get a job, and figure out everything that's important for raising a child. Hopefully, my mom will let us stay with her while we're in school so we won't have to worry about paying rent or electricity and utilities. We will probably have to pay for groceries, but everything else will be ok. Until you're 18, we'll be able to piggyback off of her health insurance and so will Ocean. I'm looking for jobs right now so we don't have to worry about that until we graduate. Once Ocean is born, you can get a job so we can pay for a nanny or daycare. Everything else will work itself out or we'll figure it out along the way. Ok?" Deeks explained.

Kensi sighed and then said, "ok."

The couple sat in silence for awhile until a nurse called Kensi's name.

"Oh my god. Deeks." Kensi gasped, as she grabbed his arm.

"What? What's wrong?" Deeks asked, a little panicked.

"That's my mom." She whispered.

"Who?"

"The nurse."

"Oh."

"I can't talk to her. She can't know who I am."

"Babe, she knows your name. She already knows who you are."

"I know, but still."

"It'll be fine. Just don't talk to her."

"Fine." She sighed.

Deeks and Kensi walked hand-in-hand into the back of the office, and into their room.

Kensi whispered something into Deeks' ear and Deeks said: "I'm sorry, but can we get another nurse?"

"I'm afraid you can't. All of our other nurses are with other patients right now."

Deeks looked over at Kensi, and she just stared down at her lap.

"Ok, getting along with everything. My name is nurse Julia."

"Nice to meet you." Deeks said, trying to make things as normal as possible.

"I'm assuming you're the father."

"Yes."

"Ok, Ms. Blye, how many weeks are you."

"I'm 20 weeks." Kensi said, finally looking up from her lap.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

"Ok. Let's get your height and weight."

Kensi hopped off the table and stepped into the scale. Kensi was weighing 135, which was only 5 pounds above her baseline. She was 5"10 so that was a normal weight, but not necessarily for someone who was already halfway through their pregnancy.

"So you're a little bit below what we'd expect for this far along. It's ok, but you just need to make sure that you're eating enough to sustain a healthy pregnancy. The doctor can talk to you more about that when she gets in."

"I know who you are." Kensi blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Julia said, acting clueless.

"Don't act dumb."

"I figured if I didn't bring anything up, things would be less awkward." She admitted.

"Well, things are still awkward. And I'm still mad at you. I still blame you. You cheated on dad and then tried to take me away from him. Well, he's dead, so I guess you got your wish." She said bitterly.

"Kensi, I'm so sorry. I never meant for things to go how they did. I just wanted what was best for you."

"It's too late for apologies. I'm done. Deeks, let's go." Kensi said as she hoped off the table.

"Wait, Kensi. Please don't go. Just let me explain myself."

Kensi stopped walking toward the door, and waited for what she was going to say next.

"Your father and I were getting a divorce. You know when we said we were going to couples therapy? Well we were actually going to a lawyer to finalize the divorce. I didn't cheat on him. I did find someone else though. I fell in love with someone else, but I still loved your father."

"That doesn't change the fact that you practically kidnapped me and tried to take me to Boston."

"Kensi, you're my daughter. I wanted you to come with me."

"But you knew that I didn't want to go with you. I wanted to stay with dad."

"I don't know what else you want me to tell you. I was trying my best."

"Well it wasn't good enough."

"Kensi, I want to repair our relationship. I want to make things better. You're still my daughter and I'm still your mother."

"I don't have time to repair this, and I really don't want to."

"Do you still love?"

"No, I don't. I stopped loving you the day you took me away my my father. I have to go." Kensi walked to rest of the way to the door, and then left the room. Deeks followed close behind.

"Are you ok?" Deeks asked, as they sat in the car.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Baby, I know fine doesn't mean fine. How're you really?"

"I'm pissed that she thought she could just waltz back into my life and act like nothing happened. She broke my heart and she broke my father's heart. She's not my mother anymore. She lost that right."

"You don't even want to try to give her a second chance?"

"Deeks, I don't have time for second chances right now."

"I know, but still."

"I don't want a relationship with her, end of story."

"Ok."

"Can you just take me home? I don't want to go back to school."

"Sure. I don't really want to go back either so we can just have a lazy day at home." Deeks said as he put the car in gear and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The couple arrived back at home to see something they didn't expect. Roberta was on the couch, on top of a very naked name, and she was equally naked.

"Oh my god." Kensi said, as she quickly turned around and faced the door.

"Mom!" Deeks yelled, before he averted his eyes.

Roberta quickly hopped up, and covered herself with a nearby blanket.

"Martin, Kensi! What the hell are you two doing home?"

"We had an appointment that didn't go so well. We decided to come home. I guess we were better off just staying at school." Deeks said, before he and Kensi shuffled off to his room.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened." Kensi said, still shocked at what she'd just witnessed.

"Yeah." Deeks said, as he sat down on his bed. Clearly, something more was bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just my mom hasn't really been with anyone that I know of since my dad. I don't want her to get hurt again."

"Deeks, she's not gonna make the same mistake again. And if she does, you'll be there to protect her."

"I can't protect her forever, Kens. Now, I have you and Ocean to worry about."

"Baby, I love how you care, but I can protect myself. I have been for as long as I can remember. We can protect Ocean together."

"I know you can protect yourself, but still." He sighed and then continued. "I'm just scared that she's gonna revert back to what she knows best and choose some lowlife wife beater."

"I'm sure she won't."

"I hope not."

The two sat in Deeks' room for about 15 minutes before they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Deeks said.

"Hi." Roberta said, nervously. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"How long has that been going on?" Deeks said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"About 2 months. Not very long."

"When were you gonna tell me? When he moved in with us? When you kicked me out? When you got married? When?"

"Baby, it's not that big of a deal. It was just casual. We're not even really dating. I would've told you if things got more serious, or if they do."

"Mom, it's not just you and me anymore. There's other people in this house. We can't just have random ass people coming in and out as they please."

"I know that, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I can promise you that."

"Ok."

"Now, you said the appointment went poorly. What happened?" She said, changing the subject.

"My mom was the nurse." Kensi said.

"You're mom? Like your foster mom?"

"No, my real mom."

"I didn't even think she was alive anymore. You never really talk about your real parents so I just assumed they're dead."

"My dad is. He died last year, but my mom is still very much alive. She moved to Boston for a short time, but I guess is back now. She said she wanted a second chance, but I'm not willing to give her one. We ended up just leaving. We didn't even get to find out the gender."

"Are you gonna go back next week?"

"Probably."

"I'm sorry things went poorly."

"It's ok. I was bound to run into her sooner than later."

"Why don't you want to give her a second chance?"

"She tried to take me away from my dad when she moved to Boston. I didn't want to leave and she knew that, but she took me anyway. I ended running away and finding my way back to LA. She never tried to contact me again after that. She just pretended like I didn't exist and vice versa."

"Don't you think she'd want to be a grandma to Ocean?"

"I'm sure she probably doesn't. She also told me how mad she'd be if I became a teen mom. She told me she'd kick me out. Why would I let someone like that into my kid's life?"

"Maybe she's had a change of heart? Maybe she doesn't care that you're a teen mom, she just wants to repair the relationship with her daughter. I know if I were her, I wouldn't care about the details. I'd only care that I got a second chance with my child."

Kensi thought for a moment, processing the new perspective she'd received. She'd never thought about things that way. Maybe she should give her mom a second chance.

"Maybe I will give her a second chance."

"You should. If not for you, then for your baby."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and again, I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"It's ok. You're forgiven."

And with that statement, Roberta left the room, leaving Kensi and Deeks by themselves again.

"So are you really gonna give your mom a second chance?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"Just know that whatever you decide, I'm here for you. I'll support, no matter what."

"I love you so much, Martin Deeks."

"And I love you too, Kensi Blye."

And it was in that moment that Deeks knew Kensi was going to be his wife one day. It was also in that moment that Kensi knew Deeks was going to be her husband some day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Week 36. Kensi was now considered full term and she was so grateful. She was so over being pregnant. In those 4 short months, the couple had bought everything, read every book, and done everything imaginable to prepare for their little bundle of joy. Buying clothes was a little hard considering they didn't want to know the gender, but everything else had gone seemingly perfect. Kensi had even started repairing her relationship with her mother.

"Are you ready to meet Ocean?" Deeks asked one night as they were laying in bed together.

"More than ready. I can't wait to see what he'll be like."

"You, you mean she."

They'd been doing this for weeks. Kensi thought Ocean was going to be a boy. Deeks thought Ocean would be a girl. They'd use gender specific pronouns just to mess with each other.

"Either way, boy or girl, I'm very happy that we get to meet Ocean in just a few more weeks. I'm excited to be a mom. It's kind of weird to say that, though, because most people my age aren't having babies. But I am eexcited to meet the baby."

"Me too."

Little did they know they'd be meeting Ocean much earlier than they'd expected. About 3 hours after they'd gone to sleep, Kensi woke Deeks up.

"Deeks, I think it's time."

"What?" He said, still in a sleepy trance.

"I've been having contractions for about an hour and I think my water broke."

"Ok, um, do you want to go now?" Hs asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Not really. Usually first babies take a long time. I kind of just want to wait here for a little while. Maybe at least until daybreak.

Deeks looked at the clock and discovered that it was almost 2 am. About 4 hours until daybreak.

"Ok. Do you want to take a shower? Or a bath?"

"A shower. With you."

"Ok."

Deeks took off his shirt and shorts, leaving him in only boxers. He then walked to the bathroom to start the shower. Kensi followed suit, taking off her clothes, and following him into the bathroom.

Once the shower was ready, and they were fully undressed, the pair climbed into the shower. Kensi rested against Deeks and let the warm water flow on her aching back.

"Are you nervous?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, I am. But I'm also excited. I love this baby so much already, I can't imagine how much more I can love them."

"Me too."

The pair stayed in the same position until the water started getting cold. They turned off the water and then dried off. They got dressed in some fresh clothes, for Deeks that was shorts and a shirt, and for Kensi that was a pair of sweats and one of Deeks' shirts. They climbed back into bed, and continued talking about the arrival of their little bundle of joy.

"Do you think they'll have blue eyes?" Kensi asked.

"I think I'd be fitting if someone named Ocean had blue eyes, but I think they'll have your hair."

"Really? I want them to have your hair. I love blondes."

"And I love brunettes."

"Maybe they'll have dirty blonde or light brown."

"Maybe. Is your birthmark genetic?" Deeks asked, referring to her eye.

"No, it's not, but I guess it's possible that they could have it. It's mostly random."

The pair continued to talk for a little while, until they fell back asleep. Kensi woke up again around 5, due to the increasing intensity if the contractions. She decided to try and go back to sleep, because she knew that she would need all the energy she could get.

Finally around 8 am, Kensi decided now was the time to go to the hospital. Luckily, Roberta was willing to drive them. She said it wouldn't be safe for Deeks to drive because he's so worried.

"So, I have to go to work, but I'll back around 6. Just call me if you have the baby before then." Roberta said, as she dropped them off at the hospital.

"Ok."

"Good luck." And then she drove off.

Deeks and Kensi took all of their bags into the hospital with them and checked into Triage.

"So you said your water broke around 2?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. I had been getting contractions for about an hour before it broke."

"Ok. I'm just gonna check you to see how dilated you are."

"Ok." She said quietly, silently protesting because she knew it would be uncomfortable.

The nurse put on a pair of gloves and then put Kensi's legs in the stirrups. She quickly checked Kensi's cervix and said: "You're actually almost 7 centimeters dilated. I'm impressed that you're not screaming by now. You're almost in transition."

"Oh, wow. I mean they're painful, but bearable. I thought I was maybe 4 or 5. Not 7."

"We're gonna get you to L&D real soon."

"Ok."

"Wow, this is happening like now." Deeks said, starting to let his anxiety take over.

"Yeah , I know."

The nurse and a few orderlies came back in after about 10 minutes and transported Kensi and Deeks up to their room.

"The doctor will be in in a few minutes. Just sit tight." The nurse said and then left.

For some reason, Kensi was feeling a strange urge to get up and walk around, so that's exactly what she did. Luckily the nurse had let her keep her pants on, so all that was showing from the gown was her back.

"Deeks, can you rub my back?"

"Uh, sure. Where do you want it?"

"Lower. Like right below where my kidneys are. Just jab your thumbs in."

"Won't that hurt?"

"Just do it." Kensi said, not leaving room for argument as she was getting another contraction.

Deeks did as he was told, and it actually worked. Kensi didn't feel as much back labor with that contraction.

"Hello Ms. Blye. How're you doing?" The doctor asked as he walked in.

"As good as I can be, I guess. I feel like the contractions aren't as painful as they should be."

"Everyone is different. Your pain tolerance could be very high. And maybe the contractions aren't that strong. That most likely means you haven't hit transition yet."

"Do you know when I will?"

"Usually around 8 centimeters is when transition starts."

"Oh."

"I'll come back in, in about 30 minutes to check your progression."

"Ok."

Kensi continued to walk around and stop during contractions. Deeks continued to rub her back and speak soft words of encouragement. It wasn't until about an hour later that the contractions started to feel different. They were coming closer together, lasting longer, and they were much, much stronger. They were also bringing a strange pressure with them. Kensi knew she was now in transition.

"Do you want anything? Water? Ice chips?" Deeks asked, softly.

"Thank you, but no. Right now I just need you here with me."

"Ok."

Deeks glanced at the clock and noticed it was only about 10am. They'd been there for less than two hours and Kensi was already so far ahead.

The doctor came in again in another hour and Kensi was 8 centimeters dilated. She just wanted this whole process to be over. She was so done being pregnant.

Another hour passed and it was noon at this point. Still no baby. Kensi was getting tired, and she just wanted to give up. She'd been in transition for nearly two hours and the contractions were painful and long and she couldn't do anything about it. They'd offered her an epidural but she'd been adamant about not wanting one. She wanted to do this naturally.

"So, I have a proposition. The baby is starting to get tired and it's having decels during every contraction."

"What does that mean?"

"The baby's heart rate is slowing down with every contraction, instead of speeding up or staying the same. That's not what we want to see. What I can do is one of two things. We can either prep for a c-section right now while it's not an emergency or we can give you Pitocin to try and make you progress faster."

"I really don't like either of those options."

"Well, there is technically a third option, but it's extremely painful."

"What is it?"

"I can pull your cervix back with my fingers as you push, and it should get the baby to completely dilate the cervix."

"I want that."

"Are you sure? It's really painful, and there's more of a risk of tearing due to how fast the baby comes down and out."

"Yes, I'm sure. I want an all natural birth. This will allow me to have that. Or at least as natural as possible."

"Ok. We'll start with your next contraction. I'm going to pull on your cervix and you need to push. Don't scream, because that wastes air. Do you want something to bite on?"

"Yes."

The doctor motioned for Deeks to grab a rolled up towel that was sitting on the table next to the bed. Deeks picked it up and put it in Kensi's mouth. She bit down, when the doctor started pulling her cervix. She pushed for 10 seconds, took a 5 second break, then pushed again, and continued this until the contraction was over. The doctor stopped and Kensi was able to breathe again.

"You're now 9 centimeters. You're making progress."

"That hurts like hell." Kensi said as she pulled the towel out of her mouth.

"Most women say on a scale of one to ten this pain is an eleven."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with them."

The same pattern continued for about 5 contractions until the doctor was finally able to stretch Kensi's cervix to ten centimeters.

"Ok, now that you're fully dilated, I don't have to pull anymore, but you have to push."

Kensi simply nodded her head and pushed. Deeks held one of her legs up with one hand and held her hand with the other.

"Kens, I can see the head. You're doing so good." Deeks said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Ok, Kensi. Just give small, short pushes. Just ease the head out." The doctor said.

Kensi did as she was told, and within that contraction, the baby's head was completely out. The doctor pulled the cord off the baby's neck, and instructed Kensi to continue pushing, even without a contraction.

Next thing anyone knew, there was a screaming baby being lifted up and put onto Kensi's chest.

"Oh my god." Kensi cried, shocked and amazed at what had just happened.

One of the nurses rubbed a towel down the baby's back, and the baby continued to scream, with fresh lungs.

"Ok, so looks like you tore a little bit, but it will only require a few stitches. I'm going to wait to repair it until you deliver the placenta."

Kensi simply nodded her head, still mesmerized with the new life on her chest.

"What is it, Kens?" Deeks asked, as he gently kissed her cheek.

Kensi looked down in between the baby's legs and announced: "it's a girl!"

"Really? Ocean Rose."

"Yeah."

Deeks put a nervous hand on Ocean's back, trying to comprehend the fact that she was real.

"Congratulations." A nurse said.

"Thank you." Deeks said, on behalf of both of them.

About 10 minutes later, the cord was clamped and cut, and then Kensi delivered the placenta. After that, the doctor stitched Kensi up, but luckily gave her some local anesthetic.

After about an hour, Kensi was finally willing to let Deeks hold Ocean.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah she is. Even though she's not biologically yours, she kinda looks like you. She has the blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Yeah, and I'm shocked that she has the same birthmark as you. What are the chances?"

Ocean ended up having the Nevus of Ota just like Kensi, so she had one light blue eyes and the other was dark blue with a grayish ring around the iris.

"I can't believe she's finally here, and with us." Kensi said, staring at the tiny human in Deeks' arms.

_**A/N: Now that my school's been cancelled this week, and possibly for more weeks to come, I should be posting more chapters soon. Stay safe and stay healthy, everyone. Self-quarantine or practice social distancing if possible. Don't buy 20 packs of something you really don't need. Buy what you need and leave some for other people who also need it. Remember, we're all in this together. Be kind to others. :)**_


End file.
